Various types of cloud services with public internet access are hosted inside the datacenters of cloud service providers. For example, cloud services such as web services, storage, and virtual machines (VMs) for business needs, may be accessible via a cloud service provider. For scalability and robustness purposes, these cloud services are generally behind load balancers so that multiple cloud service computing devices share the traffic load. That is, the cloud service computing devices' incoming traffic and outgoing traffic typically goes through the load balancers.
In addition, businesses and individuals are increasingly relying on VMs hosted in cloud service providers' datacenters for their computing needs. These VMs may access the public cloud services hosted in the same region and/or in the same datacenter, thereby imposing a greater traffic load on the load balancers. To account for increasing traffic loads on the load balancers, cloud service providers may be required to correspondingly increase the total capacity of the load balancers, which can be expensive.